Algo sobre Nosotros
by pokediego123
Summary: One shot, la lluvia caia bañando el resentimiento y la venganza de alguien. PokeShipping¿?


**Algo Sobre Nosotros**

**La lluvia caía alrededor, el caminaba con su sombrilla abierta a paso lento por el andén. Su sombrero y gabardina ocultaban su identidad a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. No tenía rumbo fijo, hacia un buen tiempo que estaba perdido en su vida. Pero a pesar de esto había accedido a hablar con su viejo amigo de nuevo, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia y de su constante negación el había accedido. Se detuvo inesperadamente pensado que no debería estar muy lejos del lugar de reunión. Miro a los letreros de los locales que estaban en la calle buscando el nombre del café donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo. " Café Master " decía a unos cuantos metros. Se aproximó a la entrada cerrando su sombrilla mojándose un poco antes de entrar al local. Poco le importo, dejo su sombrilla con el sujeto de la entrada para evitar que esta mojara el piso. Era un lugar acogedor. Había pocas personas, mesas en fila con asientos rojos y una barra con una caja registradora donde se exhibía el menú. Además un par de camareros se paseaban para la persona que no quisiera ir hasta la caja a ordenar. Camino examinando el lugar, buscando al que lo había citado allí.**

**En la mesa más lejana logro distinguir la figura de su viejo amigo tomando un capuchino y comiendo algún pastelillo. Su amigo iba con una vestimenta menos misteriosa, un vestido negro con una camisa café, sin corbata. Su amigo se percató de su presencia levantando su mano para indicarle su presencia como él ya sabía. Se acercó sentándose en la silla frente a él. Se acercó la mesera y el pidió un simple café. **

**- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más del que me gustaría admitir.- le dijo su amigo intentando empezar la conversación. Él lo miro por unos segundos incrédulo -¿Por qué insististe tanto en hacerme venir?- respondió secamente. Su amigo sonrió restando importancia a su tono - ¿Es difícil creer que quería volver a verte, Ash?- le dijo su amigo. El refunfuño entre dientes. - De hecho lo es, Brock. Lo es después de todo lo que sucedió. A puesto a que nadie sabe de este pequeño reencuentro, ¿o me equivoco?- contrarresto Ash. La sonrisa de Brock desapareció rápidamente y fue reemplazada por un suspiro.**

**- Veo que continuamos en la misma página de hace tres años.- le respondió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su capuchino. - Podrías por lo menos escucharme antes que continuemos?- le pregunto. Ash simplemente se recostó cruzo sus brazos y respondió - ¿Que hago aquí Brock?- le trajeron el cafe y el rápidamente tomo un sorbo. **

**- Bien, es Misty.- le dijo Brock . La cara de Ash era inexpresiva - ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto pero la verdad no era que le importara mucho. - está mal Ash, después de lo que paso ha intentado recuperarse, perdonarse a sí misma. Pero ahora se está rindiendo, no ha salido de su casa desde hace un mes y se retiró del gimnasio. Las otras veces solo se lamentab días pero ahora...- termino algo frustrado Brock - ¿Qué cambio?- pregunto Ash en su tono neutro antes de tomar otro sorbo de cafe. **

**- Un entrenador... Era como un reflejo tuyo, o al menos de lo que solías ser... Y tenía un Pikachu también. Eso la hizo recordar con mas fuerza todo y como ella había cambiado tantas cosas en ti y como estaba de arrepentida y de cómo te fuiste.- le dijo esperando que al entrenador pokemon se le ablandara el corazón. Nada, su expresión era igualmente neutra. - Pierdes tu tiempo, no pienso ir a hablar con ella o perdonarla.- termino mientras se tomaba de un sorbo su café. Saco un billete y unas monedas dejándolas en la mesa y se levantó rápidamente -Adios, Brock buena suerte con ese problema.- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Su amigo rápidamente dejo también dinero en la mesa y fue en su alcance. **

**Ash salió del café sin siquiera abrir su sombrilla caminando por donde había llegado. Brock pronto en medio de la lluvia lo alcanzo y con su brazo le dio la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara. - ¡cuánto tiempo planeas hacer esto! Han pasado 3 años!- le grito al tenerlo frente a frente. Ash se acercó a el lentamente y sin previo aviso lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago dejándolo sin aire mientras la lluvia los bañaba a ambos.- Es que tú nunca entiendes Brock. Todo lo que sucedió me cambio, yo confiaba en todos ustedes, yo le di todo a Misty y así es como me lo pago.- le dijo agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo que del golpe había quedado sobre sus rodillas. –Ash..- empezó a mascullar Brock forzosamente. – Fue traición Brock, y ella fue la primera que dudo de mí. A pesar que ya lleváramos casi 2 años juntos. – continuo diciéndole fríamente apretando sus puños mientras su sombrero le cubría los ojos llorosos. –Ash por favor… Tienes que ayudarla- le dijo todavía luchando por conseguir aire. – No, ni ella ni ninguno de ustedes me creyó cuando les dije que había sido inocente. Cuando ninguno de ustedes me apoyo a pesar de que si habían algunas cosas dudosas en la evidencia del caso. Y luego me entero….- apretó más los puños y se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar un poco- que ella se fue con él, con el que me tendió una trampa.- Apretó aún más los puños, y se limpió la sangre con la manga de la gabardina. Se paró rápidamente, y se volteo para irse. – Ese no era el Ash que conocía. El viejo Ash ayudaría a sus amigos sin importar nada.- le dijo mientras se apoyaba contra una pared para levantarse. – Ese Ash murió ese día- se quedó quieto dándole la espalda. – Pensé que había algo entre nosotros. Te compartiré un pequeño secreto Brock…- Brock se terminó de incorporar todavía apoyado en la pared.- Ese día, yo planeaba decirle algo a ella. Podría no ser yo el más indicado, el tiempo podría no serlo también. Pero yo a ella la necesitaba más que a cualquier cosa, más que a nadie, la deseaba más que a nada, la extrañaría si se fuera y por eso ese día le iba a proponer.- término de decir mientras el sonido de los autos en la calle y la lluvia se tragaban sus últimas palabras. Un silencio de algunos segundos entre los dos. – Yo no pensé que…- dijo Brock ya recuperado. – Yo le entregaría mi corazón, pero luego eso sucedió, el maldito de Gary me tendió la trampa. Y ella y todos le creyeron más a el que a mí.- siguió ahí parado. Brock le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ash, por favor…- le intento suplicar una última vez – Vuelve a casa- termino de decirle. Él se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos. Tomo aire. – No. Simplemente con todo lo que sufrí por ella, todo ese tiempo en prisión hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era inocente. Eso no se puede olvidar. – se quitó la mano de Brock del hombro. – Así que no me busques Brock, y que ella tampoco lo haga. Yo ya no los conozco a ustedes, y además mi cacería no ha terminado.- le dijo con una mirada fría y sin vida. – No, Ash debes detenerte! La policía se encargara de eso!- le grito mientras intentaba razonar con él. – No descansare Brock. Lo encontrare y destrozare con mis propias manos.- le respondió mientras sacaba su mano haciendo parar a un taxi que venía. –No hagas esto.- le continuo suplicando Brock mientras se subía al taxi. – No me llames Brock, que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida.- termino mientras entro al taxi y este se empezó a mover. Su antes mejor amigo se había quedado atrás en la lluvia viendo cómo se alejaba. Suspiro, había sido bastante duro pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Luego pensó en Misty, todo lo que había pasado, él pensó que había algo sobre ellos. Algo que nunca existiría. Y ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente. Encontrar a Gary y hacerlo pagar por lo que había sufrido. Luego de eso podría morir en paz.**

* * *

Un pequeño One-shot, algunas partes fueron tomadas de la canción Something about us de Daft Punk. Espero que les guste.


End file.
